


Home + IKEA Furniture

by SpecialHell



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Home + IKEA furniture for Twitter user Rainbow_Nerds_
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Twitter Prompt Meme Jan 2021





	Home + IKEA Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Home + IKEA furniture for Twitter user Rainbow_Nerds_

Steve looked around the small apartment. It was the first time Bucky had invited him over since returning to New York. Bucky had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with SHIELD or any kind of international business, and Steve respected that. Usually they met on neutral ground - a park or a bar - but last night Bucky had called and told Steve to bring bagels. Steve had been failing to fight off a grin since Bucky opened the door to his home and took the offered breakfast in lieu of a welcome.

They were now sitting in the kitchenette portion of the living area; the IKEA furniture strained under the pressure of two supersoldiers pressing shoulders at the small table as they ate. Bucky hadn't spoken since they sat down but Steve was glowing with joy all the same. This little apartment reminded him so much of the place they shared back in the day, and Steve didn't ever want to leave now he'd seen it. 


End file.
